memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel
List of unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel. 23rd century USS Enterprise cadets Bridge cadet 1 This male trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) Bridge cadet 2 Sickbay cadet This cadet, ranked able seaman, was in sickbay on the USS Enterprise in 2285. ( ) }} Trainee blowing boatswain's whistle This female trainee blew the boatswain's whistle to announce the boarding to Admiral Kirk for his inspection of the Enterprise. ( ) Trainee crewman #1 This trainee crewman was in the torpedo launch bay of the during the encounter with the USS Reliant. ( ) Trainee crewman #2 This trainee crewman served as the tactical officer aboard the in 2285. ( ) Trainee engineering cadets These trainee engineering cadets were assigned to the machine room of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. They were present when Admiral James T. Kirk visited the ship shortly before its launch. One of the cadets joined Scott and McCoy in preventing Kirk from entering the radioactive diltihium reactor chamber to rescue a dying Spock. Both cadets were later present at the memorial service for Spock. ( ) File:USS Enterprise engineering cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Todd Bryant'' File:USS Enterprise engineering cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Cristian Letelier'' Training crew officer These officers were assigned to the Enterprise assisted with the preparations for battle with the . ( ) File:Horner twok.jpg| File:James Horner, Star Trek 2.jpg| Trainee lieutenant j.g. This lieutenant junior grade was on the bridge of the USS Enterprise during its encounter with the Reliant. ( ) in the novelization.}} J class trainee cadets These cadets were training on a J class starship when one of the baffle plates ruptured, exposing them to delta rays. Fleet captain Christopher Pike, who was on an inspection tour of the vessel at the time, rescued as many as he could that were still living, an action that left him paralyzed and unable to communicate naturally. ( ) }} Kolvoord starburst victims These five cadets were all killed during their execution of the Kolvoord Starburst sometime in the 2260s, prompting Starfleet Academy to ban the maneuver. ( ) }} 24th century Academy commandant This academy commandant was a male Bolian Admiral in the 24th century. He was approached by Admiral Leyton in 2372 regarding the use of Red Squad to assist the Starfleet takeover of Earth. The Commandant initially thought it was a mistake to use them, but later admitted that they performed their mission admirably following its success. Captain Benjamin Sisko contacted the Commandant regarding a transporter log that was found following the operation. The commandant thanked Sisko for pointing out the oversight from the cover-up, cautioning that he did not want anyone from Red Squad to get in trouble for their actions. ( ) Academy range officer The Academy range officer was the officer in charge of the Academy Flight Range, located near Saturn. The team navigator of any group of cadets using the Flight Range is responsible for filing a flight plan with the Academy Range officer before any flight exercise. ( ) }} Bashir's medical school professor This professor of Julian Bashir from medical school used to say that the brain had a spark of life that couldn't be replicated. In 2371, Bashir quoted the professor when Kai Winn suggested replacing portions of Bareil Antos's brain with artificial implants, saying that Antos could lose that spark if they did. ( ) }} Cadets (2368) These Starfleet Academy cadets attended the Starfleet Academy in 2368 during the inquest into the death of Nova Squadron cadet Joshua Albert, presided by superintendent Admiral Brand. Some of them attended the hearings and some passed Captain Picard, Wesley Crusher, and Boothby in the Academy gardens. ( ) and six unknown performers. |They filmed their scenes on Monday on location at the Japanese Garden at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.|A scene extended with a matte painting from "The First Duty" was later re-used for the fifth season episode , also featuring several of the cadets.}} File:Starfleet academy cadet 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Cigi Britton'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by D. Turner'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Brian Bennett'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Hwang'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Kamilyn Kaneko'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 6, 2368.jpg|''Played by R. McDowell'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 7, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 8, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 9, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 10, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 11, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 12, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy cadet 13, 2368.jpg Darwin's training instructor This training instructor taught Frank Darwin at the Academy, and recommended the crewman as an officer's candidate, but Darwin turned down the training to serve on . ( ) }} Ilario's classmates These two Starfleet officers were classmates of the murdered Hector Ilario. Ilario kept a picture of them in his quarters. Counselor Ezri Dax later discovered that this picture with laughing faces on it was the reason for the murder of Ilario. ( ) Melora's friends These two individuals were friends of Melora Pazlar at Starfleet Academy. Despite being assigned to different ships, they became engaged. Melora estimated that they wouldn't see each other for a year or more, and likely only for a few weeks at a time. ( ) }} Peliar Zel cadet This Peliar Zel native was a command division cadet at Starfleet Academy in 2368. She was present during the hearings overseen by Admiral Brand concerning the death of Nova Squadron member Joshua Albert and was also seen talking to a fellow cadet on the Academy grounds. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "female alien cadet" on the call sheets. Bale filmed her scenes on location at the Japanese Garden on Monday and is listed as "Alien Cadet" on the call sheet.|Both uniforms were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Bale was misspelled as "Layise Bale" on the name tag and Britton as "Cigi Brihen". }} File:Peliar Zel cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Cigi Britton'' File:Peliar Zel cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Louise Bale'' Relaxing cadet This Starfleet cadet was sitting under a tree but at the flowers in the garden of the Starfleet Academy in 2368. Boothby was angry about his careless behavior and shouted him away. ( ) .}} Riker's classmates These two classmates of William T. Riker were also friends of his. They later perished aboard the along with 44 other crewmembers during the Ghorusda Disaster, which caused Riker to be wary of Tam Elbrun, who was also there at the time. ( ) }} Sisko's friends These friends were with then-Cadet Benjamin Sisko at The Launching Pad when and some fellow Vulcan cadets came in and told Sisko they were "doing research on illogical human bonding rituals",something which irked the Humans. ( ) }} Solok's friends In the 2350s, Cadet and some fellow Vulcan cadets entered The Launching Pad, explaining to a young Benjamin Sisko that they were "doing research on illogical Human bonding rituals." ( ) }} Teachers These four Starfleet Academy teachers were present during the hearings of the Nova Squadron in 2368, presided by superintendent Admiral Brand. ( ) on location at the Japanese Garden and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Starfleet academy teacher 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Hal Donahue'' File:Starfleet academy teacher 2, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy teacher 3, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy teacher 4, 2368.jpg Track and field coach This coach trained the decathlon team while B'Elanna Torres was a cadet. They were furious at Torres for quitting the Academy. ( ) }} Vulcan cadet This Vulcan was a command division cadet at Starfleet Academy in 2368. He was present during the hearings overseen by Admiral Brand concerning the death of Nova Squadron member Joshua Albert. ( ) on location at the Japanese Garden and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} Wheelchair teacher This woman was one of Jean-Luc Picard's teachers at the Academy. She had been confined to a wheelchair since birth. In 2367, Picard mentioned her as part of his last ditch effort to convince Deanna Troi not to resign due to the loss of her empathic abilities.( ) }} 25th century Cadets (2404) These cadets, including two Vulcans and a female Bolian attended Commander Barclay's class in 2404. They listened to special guest speaker Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who had to give up the class after only one visit. ( ) , May Wang , Griffen Christopher , Mike Davis , Breece Wilson , Jessica Kanan , and eight costumes without names Two of these costumes were worn by Angela Giampietro and Devin Green.}} File:25th century Bolian cadet.jpg|Female Bolian cadet played by Lisa Vanasco File:25th century female Vulcan cadet.jpg|Female Vulcan cadet played by Breece Wilson File:25th century vulcan cdt.jpg|Male Vulcan cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 1.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 2.jpg|Male cadet played by Jessie File:25th century cadet 3.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 4.jpg|Female cadet played by May Wang File:25th century cadet 5.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 6.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 7.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 8.jpg|Male cadet played by Adam Bargar File:25th century cadet 9.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 10.jpg|Male cadet played by Tang Nguyen File:25th century cadet 11.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 12.jpg|Male cadet played by Dino Maye File:25th century cadet 13.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 14.jpg|Female cadet played by Barri Whitaker Ensign This command division ensign interrupted Commander Barclay's Borg class to bring Admiral Kathryn Janeway a message from Ensign Miral Paris. ( ) Female cadet This female cadet was also a student in Commander Barclay's class on the Borg in 2404. She asked Admiral Janeway about the extent of Seven of Nine's involvement with Unimatrix Zero. Unfortunately, Seven's death made it difficult for Janeway to talk about her, even years later, and she declined to answer. ( ) Male cadet In 2404, this male cadet was a student of Commander Reginald Barclay's class on the Borg. When Admiral Kathryn Janeway visited the first class as a guest speaker, the cadet brought up the subject of the Borg resistance movement known as Unimatrix Zero. Specifically, he asked her to describe the look on the Borg Queen's face when Janeway informed her she would liberate thousands of Borg drones. ( ) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) 02 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Bolians Category:Unnamed Humans Starfleet Academy Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future)